Oliver's Sister
by eilime love
Summary: Hi I posted this, took it down, and now im posting it again! It's  Oliver's last year and his little sister wants to make it as fun for him as possible. And the only way she can do that is by creating a challenge out of the hufflepuff team.


**So Sara is Oliver Wood's little sister,she's in Harry's year and yeah thats about it! read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Quidditch. A very important game in my family especially to my older brother Oliver. Before I ever even went to Hogwarts my brother would have me do drills with him in our backyard. He said it was to help me but I knew he just wanted me to get on the Gryffindor team when I got to Hogwarts.<p>

That was also before we found out that I was a Hufflepuff. So naturally when my third year came along I thought it only fit to honor my brother in his last year and join my house's Quidditch team.

* * *

><p>"Sara what are you doing here?" he asked as I walked onto the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"I might ask you the same thing; I thought Gryffindor already had their team. Besides, the Hufflepuff team was having tryouts so I decided to watch." I said.

"Why are you carrying a broom?" he asked sounding a little panicked.

"Well obviously a view from the sky would be much better than from the stands." I teased him.

"Please tell me you aren't trying out Sara, I really want Gryffindor to win this year!" He whined.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "And I want Hufflepuff to win."

I ran to the center of the field where a small group of people had already gathered to try out.

"Alright, first you're going to have you fly around the pitch in groups of five a few times, test your speed. Then we're going to have a few mock games. We only need two chasers and a keeper for this year so only three people will get in. Got it?" Cedric asked. He was the seeker and captain for the Hufflepuff team.

We were divided into groups of five and the first group mounted their brooms. They flew around the pitch three times and landed. They were mostly pretty fast but some weren't really that good. One kid actualy crased and was taken to te hospital wing.

My group was second. We got on our brooms and flew around the pitch as fast as we could. On the second time around I spotted Oliver in the stands. I hadn't known he had stayed to watch. I got a little nervous but kept going, trying to finish my last loop even faster than the previous two.

I ended up landing first, thank goodness and waited for the rest of the group to finish.

Next we did the scrimmages; Cedric divided the group into groups of four since we only used keepers and chasers since those were the only places that needed to be worked on and because we weren't going to use the bludgers and snitch.

Tryouts ended around five o'clock leaving just enough time to get dinner. I walked into the great hall and sat next to my friend Hannah.

"How'd tryouts go?" she asked.

"Good I think." I said.

"That's good. So did you understand the potions lesson today? I couldn't understand a word of all that… mumbo jumbo..." she said while pulling out her notes.

"Yeah, just let me eat something I'm starving." I said grabbing a sandwich.

"Oh yeah, tryouts." She said.

"Right," I said pointing my sandwich at her, "Now, let's look at these notes." I said grabbing her notes.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up as early as possible and ran down the stairs from the girl's room. I sprinted across the common room to the bulletin board. I searched for the list for the team but I couldn't find it.<p>

Just then Cedric walked up next to me and pinned it to the board, "See you at practice." He said with a smirk. I scanned the list and saw that I was a chaser.

I ran back up to the girl's room and jumped on Hannah's bed, "I made it! I made it! I'm a chaser!" I yelled bouncing up and down.

She popped up but once she realized it was just me and not some crazy murderer she sunk back down into her bed, "Congrats and all Sara but I'm going to sleep now." She said closing her eyes.

I ignored her lack of enthusiasm and quickly got changed out of my pajamas and neatened my ponytail. After, I ran down to the Quidditch pitch to find Oliver, as always doing laps.

"Oliver!" I yelled up at him.

He flew down, "What?" He asked.

"I made the team!" I said giving him a hug.

"That's great, what position?" He asked.

"Chaser!" I said still excited.

"Good job. Congratulations now go get some breakfast." He said nudging me away.

I rolled my eyes but walked back up to the castle to join the rest of my house who were probably up from the racket I had made.

I went back to the Hufflepuff common room which was now full of people still in their pajamas. I saw some other people from the tryouts yesterday sort of grumbling in the corner. But I ignored them and went to sit with Hannah and Ernie on the couch.

"Congratulations Sara, you are now the youngest member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team." Ernie said.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yep, how does it feel?" Hannah asked.

"What am I being interviewed?" I asked sitting back. I had used up most of my energy running to the quidditch pitch to tell Oliver and now I was tired.

"Yes now answer the question!" Hannah almost yelled.

"Fine, I guess now that you've pointed it out I'm nervous. Thanks." I said laughing.

"That's what we're here for." Ernie said.

I smiled and we all went up to breakfast.

* * *

><p>The next day was our first practice and I was so excited to actually practice with the team.<p>

"Alright, first I want to welcome our new members and welcome back our old ones. Now here are some plays I've written." he said handing out stacks of papers.

I quickly looked through them and they were pretty standard, and weren't going to stand up to Oliver's. "Excuse me?" I said getting Cedric's attention, "I helped my brother with a few of his plays and... these aren't going to be enough." I said.

"These plays have worked quite well before but thank you Sara." he said getting bak to his speach.

"Sorry for interupting again but, even though these 'may' have worked before Oliver's really focused on winning the cup this year. He's made better plays he's going to make his team work like hell. And... these. won't. work." I said.

"Alright," he said crossing his arms, "Then what do you suggest?" he ased.

"Well first we need new plays." I said leafing through the inadequate plays.


End file.
